Trivia Murder Party
Trivia Murder Party is one of the games featured in The Jackbox Party Pack 3. Players are required to answer trivia questions in a fashion more similar to your average trivia game than You Don't Know Jack is, but still with it's own unique spin that makes things interesting: If you lose, you're sent to the killing floor where losing players fight for their life until one remains. The Game Trivia Murder Party (TMP) starts off with up to 8 players, all living and ready to die. First, they have to answer a question. While in most games all of the questions are complicated trivia, on occasion there have been memory puzzles with 4 answers to a question regarding a photo. If you get a question wrong, you are sent to the killing floor, and must fight for your life in a randomly selected minigame. If you lose the minigame, you die. However, ghosts are still able to win the game through the final round. For the most part, getting questions correctly gets you off scot-free. However, if all living players get two questions right in a row (3 in a row for 1-3 player games), they all go to the Killing Floor so the host can "teach you a lesson". After playing a minigame on the Killing Floor to decide who will survive, all players (even ghosts) will answer another question. This goes on until one of the following criteria has been met: * There is one player left alive. ** If this happens by the end of question 3, this player must survive 2 or more questions before the final round begins. All Killing Floors at this point will be treated as single-player Killing Floors. If the player dies, the game ends immediately without a winner. ** If this happens on question 4 or later, the final round begins. * Everyone is dead (all living players are killed at once). ** If this happens by the end of question 3, the game ends immediately without a winner. ** If this happens on question 4 or later, the host will revive the player with the most money for the final round. If 2 or more players are tied for the most money, the player that joined the game first will be revived. * 9 questions have been answered and more than 1 player is still alive. If this happens all living players compete in the Loser Wheel killing floor. During Question 10, the host will comment on how the game has lasted too long and the game will transition to the Loser Wheel. In a single-player game, the player must survive 7 questions in order to reach the final round. List of Killing Floor Minigames Game theory games Decisions Decisions "Cause of death: betrayed for money." 2+ players There is a pile of money seen in the middle of the killing room floor. The player can choose to take it or not. If nobody takes the money, nobody dies. If anyone takes the money, everyone who didn’t will die. If everyone takes the money, everyone dies. Players that take the money, living or dead, will split $2000. Arena 2+ players Similar to Decisions, Decisions, a pile of money is seen in the middle of the killing room floor. Players have the option to pick a player to attack, defend themselves, or grab some of the money. Players attacked by another will die unless they have chosen to defend. If no one has died at this point, someone will still die, as follows:TMP Rules. This URL is shown in the game if any tie-breaker rule was used. * If anyone attacked (and was defended against), all attackers die. * Else, if anyone defended (against what turned out to be nothing), all defenders die. * Else (everyone grabbed the money), everyone dies. Players that grab the money, living or dead, will earn $500. If you actually go to triviamurderparty.blogspot.com, he's actually from Iasi, Romania Greed "Cause of death: greed" 3+ players Players are instructed to take as much money as they please between $0 and $1000, but those with the least and most money taken (including all ties) die. Not submitting an amount counts as $0. Audience members must predict the players who will die. Voting games These games can be turned off in the settings before setting up a room. Worst Answer 2+ players The host provides all players on the killing floor with a question. All the players on the killing floor must answer this question. The host then makes all players and audience members vote (unless only 2 players are on this killing floor, in which they will be prohibited from voting) for the answer they liked the least. The person with the most votes (including all players tied for most votes) will die. If anyone did not answer the question, all such players die, and there is no voting. Drawn & Quartered "It's drawing time! And no, this isn't Drawful. I'm using it in a totally different way. Sheesh!" 2+ players Similar to Worst Answer, the players must draw a picture with a given prompt. All players and audience members choose the worst drawing (unless only 2 players are drawing, in which the aforementioned 2 players will not get to vote). Whoever has the drawing with the most votes or doesn't submit an answer dies. Competition games Math "Cause of death: math" Every player sent to the killing floor is asked to solve a series of math problems, in the form of multiple-choice addition or subtraction with integers under 20 (negative answers are possible). If they get one incorrect, they are temporarily stunned. * If multiple players are in this minigame, the worst score (including all players tied for last) dies. * If one player is sent to this Killing Floor in a multiplayer game, all players play at the same time, and the at-risk player is killed if any safe player beats their score. * In a single or two player game, the player must answer 10, 15, or 20 questions (higher later in the game) correctly to survive. This number increases further in the game. Players earn $25 for every math question answered correctly. Patterns "Cause of death: bad at memory" 4, 5, or 6 cards are shown to everyone (more cards are shown later in the game). Players on the killing floor must memorize these cards by color (green, orange, and blue) and various weapon symbols (gun, knife, hammer, and grenade; 3 of the 4 will be displayed as weapons). Only one of these orders is asked, not both. * If multiple players are in this minigame, the least accurate recollection (including all players tied for last) dies; however, a perfect recollection always saves the player. * If one player is sent to this Killing Floor in a multiplayer game, all players play at the same time, and the at-risk player is killed if any safe player beats their score. * In a single-player game, the player must get the pattern exactly right to survive. Players, living or dead, will receive $100 for each position recalled correctly. Memory Players will have to memorize tiles in a 4x4, 5x5, or 6x6 grid (bigger boards are shown later in the game). Some tiles will be red while others will be blank. Players are then tasked to reproduce the pattern by clicking or tapping the spaces that were red. * If multiple players are in this minigame, the least accurate reproduction (including all players tied for last) dies; however, a perfect reproduction always saves the player. * If one player is sent to this Killing Floor in a multiplayer game, all players play at the same time, and the at-risk player is killed if any safe player beats their score. * In a single-player game, the player must get the pattern exactly right to survive. Players, living or dead, will receive $1000 times the proportion of tiles reproduced correctly. Words 25 random letters are given to players on the killing floor, with multiples included. The killing floor game participants must battle to make the longest word. A misspelled word or no response counts as zero letters. * If multiple players are in this minigame, the shortest word (including all players tied for last) dies. * If one player is sent to this Killing Floor in a multiplayer game, all players play at the same time, and the at-risk player is killed if any safe player beats their score. * In a single or two player game, the player must spell a 5-, 6-, or 7-letter word (longer later in the game) to survive. Players, living or dead, will receive $100 times the length of the word spelled. Audience members must predict the players who will die. Other games Chalices "Cause of death: not immune to poison." There are shown as many chalices as players in the game (but not less than 4). All safe players and ghosts choose a chalice to drop a poison pellet in. If any players do not poison a chalice in time, poison pellets will be randomly placed for every player that did not poison a chalice. If there are no safe players (or in a single-player game), half of the chalices will be poisoned at random. After all poison pellets have been dropped, the players on the killing floor will choose a chalice to drink from. Any player that does not drink a chalice in time or drinks from a poisoned chalice will die. All players that successfully poisoned another player will receive $500 for each player they killed. If multiple players poisoned the same cup that killed players, all poisoning players receive full prizes. Fingers All players on the killing floor are forced to cut off a finger. Whatever finger the player cuts off causes that answer to not be available for the rest of the game. For example, if they chose their middle finger to cut off, they are not able to answer to answer "2" for the rest of the game. Any player that does not cut off a finger dies. Any players that die after cutting off a finger will receive their finger back. All players that cut off a finger will receive $33. Dice Any number of players, but requires a safe player Three dice are rolled, and the added total is displayed for everyone. A randomly chosen ghost or safe player is told to decide whether the person at risk of dying needs to roll higher or lower than the value already rolled. This ghost can make it harder or easier for this person to win. (For reference, the possible roll values are 3 to 18, with an average of 10.5.) Any player that does not roll the dice in time will die. Loser Wheel 1 player (except in spin-off) The player simply spins the Loser Wheel, which has 5 times as many death spaces as life spaces. If the wheel stops on a death space, the player will die. If the wheel stops on a life space, the player lives. If more than one player survives 9 questions, then every living player will take turns spinning the Loser Wheel. Players will spin in order from least amount of money to most amount of money. If 2 or more players have the same amount of money, then these players will spin in the order they joined the game from first to last. Players will continue to spin the loser wheel until all but 1 player is alive, with the final round following immediately after. Final Round In the final round, players run from left to right towards the exit; first to exit wins. The living player gets a head start, starting 14 spaces away from the exit, and the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd highest-scoring ghosts start 3, 2, and 1 spaces respectively ahead of everyone else. All other ghosts start at the far left space, 21 spaces away from the exit. In a single-player game, the player starts 18 spaces away from the exit. Players are presented with a category and two (three if you're a ghost, or in a 1-player game) possible answers, none, some, or all of which may fit the category. Players tap on each answer they think fits and then press submit. Players will move 1 space for every correct answer (i.e. a selected answer that fits the category, or an unselected answer that doesn't fit). If a ghost catches up to (at the same space or ahead of) the living player, they will steal their body, giving them a chance to escape and win the game. If more than one ghost catches up to the living player, and they are on the same space, then the ghost that is closest to the living player will steal the body (if they are the same distance apart, the ghost above '''the body takes priority), knocking the other players back one space. After 3 categories have been answered (2 in single-player games), shadows begin to appear from the left, taking up 2 spaces (3 in single-player games) each turn. Any player that ends up stuck in the shadows will be eliminated from the game. The game ends once a player has escaped, or when all players have been taken by the shadows. The living player always goes first, and thus has the advantage if multiple players are due to escape on the same question. In a non-sequel multiplayer game, the first question is for the living player only. In a multiplayer game sequel, the starting positions of players are as if the living player made 2 correct choices on the first question in a non-sequel game (i.e. 12 spaces from the exit). This essentially gives ghoses one more question to run away from the shadows. Audience The audience plays along with the players and keeps a score for itself. If the audience ends up with with a lower score than the winning player, everyone in the audience dies. During a question, the audience answers the current question, and receives $1000 times the proportion of correct answers. During a Killing Floor, the audience guesses a player that will die, with an extra option that no one dies. It will receive $1000 times the proportion of correct guesses. If multiple players die, all those players are consider correct guesses. If no one dies, only the option that no one dies is correct. During the final round, the audience answers the current question including all three choices, and receives $1000 times the proportion of correct answers. Trivia * In the credits, if the option for "Same Players" is chosen, names remain the same, but have the pretense of suffixes Jr, III, IV and so forth. * The theme song to Trivia Murder Party plays during the credits. * Based on the sounds made after choosing an answer, the gray doll is the only feminine doll. * The avatars that people play as are based off of the Seven Deadly Sins + Despair. The avatars are:Pause the trailer for Trivia Murder Party 4 seconds in to see evidence of their roles. ** '''Greed - This one is designed to look like the Predatory Loans shark from Bidiots. ** Gluttony - The chubbiest of all of the dolls. ** Wrath - This doll has a red color and an angered expression. ** Sloth - Obviously, as it is designed to look like a pillow. ** Envy - This puppet stems from the phrase "Green with envy". It's also frowning. ** Pride - The only doll with a smile. It only has one eye, which could be a metaphor for "Only sees oneself" ** Despair - Not much is able to be proven about this one's appearance, except for the scared/sad expression. ** Lust - Through process of elimination, yellow is lust. Sequel (Info we have now) Jackbox Games announced Trivia Murder Party 2, part of the Jackbox Party Pack 6, at PAX. It was demoed during a live scream on August 1st. It will feature: * New questions * Dastardly new mini-games * Cursed “gifts” * Weird new ways to die * Enhanced audience features In the writing and drawing minigames (which are called "Killing Rooms"), players and audience members vote for their favorite response, and the one with the fewest votes dies. In competition minigames, safe players play along if one or two players are in the Killing Room. The audience still has its own score, but it will only be shown once, before the final round. In the final round, the audience runs to the exit along with the players, and may win the game itself. Its starting position will depend on its score in relation to the players'. It moves up to three spaces each question based on the percentage of correct responses. During the final round, there is no "Submit" button; instead, players are scored based on their selected and unselected choices at the end of the timer, which has been reduced to 12 seconds without extended timers. Also, once the leading player comes within 2 spaces of escaping, a barrier blocking the exit is revealed requiring all three right answers to a question (including the living player, who now must also play the third choice) to break through and win, but it may be broken if enough players bump into it. References Category:The Jackbox Party Pack 3